Arrivals
by TwilSpn2307
Summary: Story takes place a year and bit after Breaking Dawn.The Cullens have been living peacefully but when two new arrivals come with bad news things begin to take a turn for the worst.Bella/Edward Esme/Carlisle Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett & OC/OC.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own twilight or any of its characters they are all Stephanie Meyers.**

**So Far**

**BPOV**

"Alice I am not wearing that" and as soon as I said this her face turn into her puppy dog expression, which she knew full well that I couldn't say no to. I hate her when she does this to me stupid pixie. "Fine, if I wear it I'll only wear 1 inch heels deal?"

She smiled and jumped up, which I took as the ok to my compromise, she then passed me the dress. It was lovely, but didn't think it was me at all but Alice thought so which meant I would wear it. It was midnight blue dress which was strapless, it went down to just past my knees, Alice said it would compliment my silhouette beautifully and also I would look hot to Edward due to blue being my colour.

"I knew you would wear it. But I hate knowing what will be happening to it later. But Edward is giving me the money for it so I'm not complaining; he just doesn't know it yet". She then smiled a very devilish smile which I had seen all too often when it came to clothes or comebacks for people. I giggled when I realized why Alice would be getting the money and she joined in.

Me and Edward had been married now for a year and were still very much in love and would forever be, there was no doubt about that. We had celebrated our first wedding anniversary with both family and by ourselves. Alice had insisted, correction begged to hold a party to celebrate the occasion which we couldn't deny, although I did throw my own private tantrum to when I was home with just Edward and Nessie. The Denali's, the Pack and family, Charlie, Renee and Phil were invited to the celebration and all arrived to help congratulate us with our year of wedded bliss.

Alice went all out, with the help of Esme and Rosalie, the only thing me and Edward had a say in was where the party would be held and instantly we said the Cullen house. The whole front of the house was decorated in fairy lights which made the house glow. The living room was decked out too, it had in each corner a big vase full of lilies, and balloons were around every place without a table there. The was a big table of presents for me and Edward to open which I silently protested about but kept quiet so I wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. Then on the one blank white wall, was a painting which Jasper had specially painted for us as a present, it was of me and Edward on our wedding day when we were exchanging our vows. The detail in the picture was amazing and all night I thanked Jasper for it.

It was a beautiful evening and having everyone there made it all the more special. I talked to everyone at least 3 times. I noticed Charlie when he was around the Cullen's and he seemed to not be bothered at all with knowing what they really were, but when he stood next to Jacob or any other wolf for that matter I couldn't help but notice he was very nervous. I chuckled seeing this and remember thinking "he can talk to vampires but not werewolves, weird". But the night was perfect and I couldn't have asked for anything else.

The next day Edward and I went to Isle Esme for a proper honeymoon which far exceeded what we did on our previous one. We stayed in that bedroom for 3 days straight and we ended up owing Esme every piece of furniture in the bedroom we stayed in. It was a magical week and I loved every minute but I did miss my daughter more everyday that I was away.

Renesmee to the human eye was around the age of 8 or 9, but her mind was at the age of around 14 years. At times the thought of this would scare me but having a year to process this and with Edward's help I wasn't scared anymore, just concerned, like any mother would be. Renesmee somehow had a little piece of the whole family in her.

From my once signature blush, Alice's fashion sense, Rosalie's love in cars, Carlisle's compassion, Esme's love, Jaspers integrity and Emmett's humor. But she was more Edward than anyone. It was adorable when she was with her father but everyone pointed out she was much more of a mommy's girl than a daddy's girl, I guess she got that from me too. Like the old saying goes "like mother, like daughter".

"Okay, now go get dressed, and if you ruin that make-up or hair you're dead" Alice warned but I couldn't help but smile in response. "I'm going to check on everyone and get dressed myself and then we should be set".

She left my cottage then in a dash, leaving me to do the one thing I was good at when left on my own (sometimes), getting dressed. I slipped the dress on and my heels then I was ready to go, bag in hand also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do no own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!**

**Occasion**

**BPOV**

I opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. Edward and Renesmee were sitting there with their backs to me having what looked like a heated discussion about something. I stopped and they both looked in my direction. Edward suddenly had the largest crooked grin on his face; it was as if I was the biggest present on Christmas day.

"You look gorgeous mom, dad is one hell of a lucky guy" Nessie beamed.

"You look beautiful too Nes", she blushed at my reply and I couldn't help but smile in return. She was wearing a checked style of dress which had a pink ribbon around her stomach area and attached was a pink rose. She looked adorable, my little princess.

Edward was wearing a light blue shirt, which complimented his chest and muscles perfectly. He wore black dress trousers and some black shoes. No matter what he wears he could still take my breath away. And of course his hair was in its usual messy but sexy as hell hair style.

Edward made his way over to me and snaked his arms around my waist. I kissed him and unfortunately had to pull away, but there was always later.

"You look phenomenal; I really am lucky to have you, your dress is making me want to take you right now. Remind me to thank Alice", he smiled and I couldn't help but return it. If I was human I would surely be blushing.

"You don't look too bad yourself and I'm lucky as well because I have you". I gazed into his eyes that I could forever be lost in and not seem to care. He looked into my eyes and it felt like no time had passed whilst we gazed at each other. Then I heard a cough and remembered our daughter was still in the room. I mouthed a sorry but she just shook her head, understanding mine and her father's love for one another.

"I guess we best get going or Alice will be hunting us down", I grabbed Edwards hand and followed Renesmee out. "By the way Edward you will be getting lucky tonight, I'm counting on it. But let's first be there for Sam and Emily on their big day".

With that said I was picked up bridal style in Edwards's arms and Nessie was picked up onto his back, piggy back style. I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of all of us, my happy little family.

XxXxXxXxXx

We reached the house and went straight inside. Edward set me and Nessie down and we proceeded to the living room.

Carlisle was wearing a tux and looked very James Bond. Meanwhile, Emmett was wearing a white and light blue striped shirt, which looked a bit snug due to his muscles. He also wore the same colored trousers and shoes as Edward. Jasper was wearing the same bottoms and shoes as his siblings. He also wore a cream colored shirt which looked great with his blonde tinted hair.

Esme was sitting beside Carlisle and was wearing a grey and a black dress. It had some thin black straps which crossed at the back. Her dress had a black waistband and two buttons going straight through her bust area. She looked so much like a mother, this look might not have suited some mothers but it fit Esme perfectly. Rosalie who was just checking her hair was wearing a silky red dress which looked amazing. It had a high waistband which was decorated with some rhinestones to add more glamour. I could already see people staring at us when we arrived.

Then Alice walked in chirpy as ever. She looked so, well so Alice. She was wearing a yellow and black styled dress. It had a black detailed waistband which poofed out and also had black tool underneath. The dress was mainly a sunshine yellow which oddly enough really suited Alice. I thought all of us looked to dressy for a wedding but Alice would beg to differ.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Alice chirped. We all then made our way to the garage. We would be taking the Mercedes and the Volvo. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee would be going in the Volvo. Whilst in the Mercedes would be Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

XxXxXxXxXx

We arrived in La Push 15 minutes later. We had been given special clearance for today due to most of the wolves wanting us to be there to witness this happy event and also Emily wanted us there too. We pulled up to the church and could already see people pilling in for the wedding which would be taking place soon. The weather would be cloudy today which the wolves and us were happy about, if not we would have had to miss out. We exited the cars and made our way indoors. We were seated in Sam's side due to us having more contact with him than with Emily.

We smiled at Sam as we made our way to our assigned seats. We were given a whole isle to ourselves. Sam looked incredibly nervous; he was one step from shifting into a wolf right here right now. Jared, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Paul and Quil were all Sam's best men. They were chosen because they were the original wolf pack. They were all in tuxedos and looked incredibly smart. Jacob looked up and waved towards me and then towards Nessie. He and Renesmee had grown close but she saw him as her big brother. He hadn't told her about him imprinting on her, he said he would once she stopped growing which would be in 4 or 5 more years.

Once everyone was seated the music began to play and down walked Claire who was the flower girl. She was wearing a white dress which had a thick band of blue at the bottom and a blue waistband with a blue rose attached. She looked cute and Quil just lit up seeing her. She was shortly followed by Kim, Rachel and then Leah. They were all wearing a light blue dress which was strapless and was just below their knees. It had a bow on the left side of their waists and had a white beading effect on the top of their busts. They both looked amazing. Leah was Emily's maid of honor and she actually seemed happy as she was going down the aisle. Then the music changed and the whole room stood up. Then in walked Emily being escorted by her father. She was wearing a dress which looked out of a fairy tale. It was plain white and had a bit of a train. It had a ruffled effect and on her bodice was a sequin design. It was plain but stunning. She lit the whole place up with her smile when she saw Sam. He returned it and no longer looked nervous.

She reached the priest and gladly took her place next to Sam at the alter. The service was beautiful and even Leah was smiling throughout it. Before I knew it the priest had announced they were man and wife and they then kissed their first kiss of married couple. They walked down the aisle and everyone soon followed them out.

I got up and Edward then whispered in my ear, "Is it later yet?

XxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: sorry if the dress descriptions are crap, I really tried! I hope you liked it the links for the dresses are below!!**

**I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed to long!**

.com/wcsstore/DorothyPerkins//images/catalog/07112423_

**Bella's Dress**

/images/MBD08022001_Pink_L_

**Renesmee's Dress**

.com/wp-content/uploads/c_

**Esme's Dress**

.com/media//resized/N1074-Red-f_

**Rosalie's Dress **

.

**Alice's Dress**

.?v=1213141761000

**Claires Dress**

.

**Bridesmaids Dresses**

.?categoryId=8315103&spreadId=8304279&cmEvent=page_navigation

**Emily's Dress**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: for all the people who have started to read this story I am so sorry you had to wait this long for an update. I had exams and schoolwork piled up to a point I couldn't ignore, so this meant I had to stop writing my ff so I could concentrate on my exams. Enough of my excuses. I want to say a big thank you to darlingsworld because she has been a massive help in this and also a big booster for me. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do own this plot but the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!

**News**

BPOV

We headed out of the church and went to the cars and followed the rest of the wedding party to where the reception was being held. We arrived at the hall less than 5 minutes after. All of us could have easily ran there and got there quicker but we had to keep up appearances. We were still one of the first guests to arrive at the hall, even though we did leave after most people.

The hall was decorated with white lilies and pink roses, both of Emily's favorite's flowers. There in the middle of the hall was the dance floor and near it was where the DJ and his all equipment was. All along one side of the room was the food, buffet style. In the middle of the selection was a 4 tier wedding cake.

We made our way to our table, which was reserved for just us. We seated ourselves and the rest of the party filed in. I couldn't help but notice some people were either staring or glaring at us, but I tried to ignore it and enjoy my night. Charlie walked in along side Billy shortly after we were seated. Billy still wasn't okay with the Cullen's and was even more upset with me being one. But he kept quiet about the issue because of Jacob and Renesmee, she had him and everyone else wrapped around her finger; she was adorable.

"I'm just going to say hi to Charlie and Billy okay?" I asked Edward already knowing the answer.

"Go ahead, I'll be here waiting". I kissed him and then made my way over to Charlie. When he spotted me his face lit up and seeing this made me realize how much I would miss it when we finally decided to move in a few months time. I reached him and he pulled me into his attempt at a bear hug, I returned it but not as much as I wanted to, otherwise I would have broken him in two.

"Good to see you Bells, I miss seeing you", he whispered. He then reluctantly let me go.

"I miss you too Dad, it feels weird not seeing you everyday". I could see the lump form in his throat and knew that would be all we would say about our feelings to each other.

"We'd best get seated; they should be here in a minute". He then squeezed my hand and made his way to his table, followed by Billy. I smiled towards Billy but all I got in return was a cold stare. I turned and made my way back to the table to enjoy the rest of the night. When I sat in my seat, I noticed Alice and Esme were discussing how to decorate the new house whilst Edward and Carlisle were quietly arguing whether we would be going to high school or college. I voted high school but I wouldn't mind college only because it would be my first time and Edward was all for first experiences. As soon as I sat down and began talking to Emmett about video games he was dying to play, we were silenced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Uley" announced the DJ. Everyone erupted into applause and in walked Sam and Emily. They were perfect for each other, and I could say the same about me and Edward. I couldn't have asked for anyone else because Edward is, and always will be, the one I have the pleasure of spending eternity with. Emily and Sam made their way to the dance floor to have their first dance together as man and wife. They began to dance to a song which Edward had composed as a wedding gift for them. I glanced at our family and noticed Jasper; he had the largest grin on his face. I think he was having a happiness overload. Couples then started to pile onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, my lady", Edward asked in a very sexy British accent.

"I don't know, I don't usually dance with strange men", I giggled at him and decided to give in.  
"I would love to but I still can't dance," I smiled shyly.

"Don't worry love; it's all in the leading. But who are these strange men that you are talking about?" Edward whispered to me whilst we made our way to dance together.

"Oh no one special, I only have one guy in my life" I replied.

"Anyone I know?" I looked into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him. He returned it with as much passion as I as giving him. Unfortunately we had to separate not only to keep up appearances but also because if we carried on we would both surely get carried away, not that I would complain.

I whispered into his ear low enough for only him to hear, "I love you, today and always".

He leaned into my neck and just low enough whispered back "I love you too, today and always". We giggled together and carried on dancing.

The song changed but everyone kept dancing. It was some indie type of song. Renesmee and Jacob looked like they were having lots of fun just dancing around. Jacob was acting like a big kid which I knew he already was. I looked around and spotted Emmett and Rosalie doing the same. They seemed so carefree and very much in love.

After a few more songs the buffet table was open for being devoured by the guests. Esme and I stayed at the table whilst Renesmee went to get some food. She didn't feel up to hunting last night so agreed to human food to deal her hunger. The rest of our family was outside for some "air".

**CPOV**

"Edward everyone wants to go to high school, why do you have to be so awkward?" I asked for the hundredth time this month.

"Yeah Edward, because of you I can't see if we're in college or high school when we move. It's very frustrating," hissed Alice. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. I understood Alice's frustration; she hated not being able to see the future, and it scared her.

Edward sighed. "I only thought college was a better option because it would be Bella's first time and Renesmee isn't ready for high school physically or mentally" replied a very protective Edward.

"We understand Edward, Ness doesn't have to come with us to school. I mean Esme can stay with her and she deserves to at least try and be a normal kid for a little while longer" added a comforting Emmet.

Just as I was about to say something Edward's mobile begun to ring. Edward answered and then handed it to me.

"Hello this is Carlisle, who am I speaking with?"

"Hi it's Tanya" I tried to suppress a sigh. "I'm calling to give you and the rest of the family some news."

"Go ahead Tanya, I'm listening". Alice then went rigid which told all of us that she was having a vision. Probably of what Tanya was going to tell me.

"Two friends of ours are coming to you and should be arriving in about a day. They have heard news of a threat to you and your family. They would have called but what they know is very important and they didn't want to waste anytime packing and then getting to you and then calling as well".

"When did they decide to come then?" Alice came back to reality and looked both excited and downright scared at the same time.

"They decided and left just before I called to tell you. I'm sorry it's such short notice but it was either that or not having any preparation time at all."

"Tanya what is this threat they found out about?" I asked feeling very concerned for my family's future safety.

"I'm not sure; they said you should be told immediately before others are told. But I'm pretty sure its something big and bad coming your way. Carlisle, can you call me once they arrive please?"

"Sure Tanya. Thank you for calling, even if wasn't the best of conversations. Goodbye." With that I hung up, before she would talk my ear off.

"What did she say that was so important?" asked one very interested Jasper, who I could tell was asking on the others behalves.

I turned to face my family members beside me and said in a very depressed tone. "Trouble is on its way".

**Please review! All comments will be loved!**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!**

**A/N**: i am soo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But i am back now and should hopefully be updating as much as possible. Hope u enjoy the chapter!! Thank you to Darlingsworld for your support and to Team-Edward-Sexe for the review and adding it to their fav's!! :D

**BPOV**

I was with Emmett downstairs, just watching pointless sports. Nessie was with her father, playing piano. Alice and Esme were with Carlisle in his study, discussing the layout of the new house. Whilst Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper were in the garage tuning up Jake's bike, along with Jasper's.

When Carlisle was told of our new arrivals, time just suddenly decided to speed up. Emily and Sam went on their honeymoon, so Jacob was Alpha of the whole pack for two weeks. Alice had enjoyed setting up a guest room for our arrivals and was also planning a shopping trip for them too. Love to see how that goes.

Although I was nervous, worried and concerned about our new arrivals, I couldn't help but feel excited to meet them and hopefully be able to get along with them, and maybe call them friends.

Alice then entered the living room and I knew they were nearly here.

"How long Alice?" I asked.

"3 minutes and 35 seconds to be exact," she replied and smiled triumphantly.

All of a sudden the whole family were in the living room and seated. I could then hear a car coming up the drive.

I placed Nessie on my lap and she was bouncing up and down; if I didn't know better I would have thought that she was excited, probably with the thought of new friends. Edward seated himself next to me and Jacob sat on the floor and leant onto my legs. Alice and Jasper were both in the loveseat and in the other was Emmett and Rose. The couch was left for Carlisle, Esme and our guests to sit on. Carlisle and Esme were waiting by the door so they could greet our guests once they arrived.

**EPOV**

"Edward, can you listen to our guests when they arrive please?" Carlisle thought, and I just simply nodded.

All of my family's minds were in overdrive, and it would have given me a headache, had I still been human.

"They better be veggies' otherwise I'm giving them some ground rules," Jacob thought and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I hope she likes shopping, if not I have another Bella on my hands," Alice was thinking. Typical.

"I need a new handbag. I'm bored of mine, and I've only had it for 3 days", Rosalie thought, never thinking of anyone but herself.

"I'm gonna get new friends. I'm gonna get new friends," Nessie kept chanting.

Emmett was nearly on the same tune as Nessie. "We are so going bowling, once all this important news is over. Best way to break the ice, and gives me a chance to show them just what I can do". I couldn't help but think that Emmett really was a big kid at heart.

Bella had her shield up, and I felt her put it around Nessie also, always the cautious, but caring person that I fell in love with. She still never ceases to amaze me.

Then the car arrived outside and stopped. The doors opened and closed simultaneously.

"Are you still sulking over me driving the car, honey?" asked a male voice.

"No, but now I'm gonna have to change the seat, and it took ages to get it the way I wanted it. We'll talk about this later, we have people to meet," replied a sweet, but slightly annoyed, female voice. It reminded me of Alice when in an irritable mood.

But, when I thought over their conversation, it didn't make any sense. They weren't speaking to each other directly, they were thinking to each other. How did they do that?

Just then the door bell rang and Esme opened the door. Esme brightened up and greeted our guests with a welcoming smile, quickly followed by Carlisle.

"Welcome, it's so good to finally meet you," Esme said.

The woman then spoke, and it sounded like bells chiming in the middle of summer. "Thank you for letting us come. We're sorry it's so short notice."

The man continued for her. "We would have asked permission, but we felt this is a matter of importance, and time wasn't really negotiable."

"Wish I had more time. My hair is hardly straight, and it's beginning to curl," Rosalie thought. I just decided to tune her out. All her thoughts were leading in one direction.

"We understand. Please come in, we're all are very eager to know your news and yourselves. Some more than others," Carlisle greeted.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," the woman thought.

The door opened wider and two pairs of feet entered our home. Carlisle and Esme led the way and our guests followed.

"I guess the werewolf is here too," the man thought.

"Oh well, at least these ones don't bite. At least I hope not; I'm wearing Chanel. If he wants a fight he'll have one if he damages this," the woman rambled.

"I have a strange feeling that you're going to get on perfectly well with Alice," the man stated.

"How strange I was thinking the same thing," the woman replied, and I agreed.

What was going on? Are they talking and I'm the only one listening, or are they both mind readers. I think I'm getting a headache. Is that even possible?

**BPOV**

Carlisle and Esme entered the living room, and the first to step in was the woman. She was breathtaking. I think I heard Rosalie gasp. Edward must have heard Rosalie's gasp and thoughts, because he began to snigger on my shoulder. I could feel Rosalie's glare on Edward, and a smile crept upon my face. He composed himself but a look of confusion replaced his smile.

The woman had shoulder length black hair and her skin was beautifully pale. Her legs were her best feature, because they were long and athletic. I envied her for them. Her eyes were ... were... topaz. She was like us. I already felt safer with them both being around Renesmee. She had lovely high cheekbones and perfectly shaped lips. I could see why Rosalie gasped. But they were both beautiful in their own way.

Her mate followed suit. He looked as tall as Jasper, and almost as intimidating as Emmett. He had the same shade of pale skin as his mate, and it was equally as beautiful as hers. His eyes were topaz also. They both must have hunted recently. He had brown hair which looked as if he had run against the wind too much because it was everywhere. But it suited him.

They both wore jeans, but he wore converse, while she wore grey heels that complimented her blouse. He wore a plain white t-shirt, which clearly showed his muscular physique. As they walked to the centre of the room, they held each other's hands, glancing at each other. They then gave each other a confident smile, to say they were both okay. They seemed, from first glance, the perfect couple.

Carlisle and Esme stood beside the man and woman; probably for support, as well as seeing our reactions for whatever was coming. Esme gestured for them to be seated, and they did. They sat directly opposite us, which to me would make me feel nervous and very intimidated.

The woman smiled and the spoke first. "I guess introductions are in order. My name is Ruby Blake, and this is my husband and mate, Logan."

Logan then spoke. "Before you tell us, we already know your names and your talents."

I blurted out without realising it. "How do you know?"

Ruby gave a brief chuckle and answered. "You're famous, and our friends are your friends. Like Garrett and Tanya. I can hear all of you as well."

Suddenly Edward's eyes opened, as if an unasked question was answered.

Ruby gave a cheeky smile and giggled. "I guess I should answer as to how I can hear you, because I can see Edward is eager to know. As I guess the rest of you are!"

We all glanced at one another, and turned back to look at our guest to continue.

"I have the talent to read minds, like you Edward. But my talent has progressed to a stage, where not only can I read minds, but I can put my thoughts into your head."

I heard Jacob mumble. "Great. Just what we need. Another mind reader. Wasn't one enough?"

I punched him for being so rude.

"Don't worry. I won't place my thoughts in your head, unless I thought it was necessary, or I had your permission. And I will try my hardest to not listen to your thoughts," Ruby replied very civilly. I could tell we were going to get along.

Carlisle turned to ask a question, before anyone else could. "If you wouldn't mind asking, did it first start with reading minds? Then projecting thoughts?"

"Yes," she replied. "I've been a vampire for 117 years, and it was only in the last 40 years or so, that I have been able to project them."

"So what about you Logan? Do you have any talents that we should know about?" Esme asked.

"I only have one gift you should know about. I can tamper with people's memory. I could delete a memory, or add a completely new one. I can wipe a person's memories and make them believe whatever I want them to," Logan grimaced at the last example of his talent.

"That's some talent you have, Logan. Is it possible if you could both tell us how you became vampires?" I enquired.

Logan then looked at Ruby, and before anyone could say anything, Ruby stood up and walked outside.

"I'm sorry, but can we have that discussion later please? Ruby will have to compose herself for her past. Both of our pasts are not for the ears of Renesmee, I'm sorry," Logan finished.

"Do not apologise, we understand completely. Do you mind if I show you the room you will be staying in?" Alice asked and Logan simply nodded, making Alice smile.

**Don't forget to review!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!**

**A/N: **hey, this was a really quick update due to me having snow days and hardly any work to do, so it thought i would give you guys a treat!! :D thanks again to Darlingsworld and also to Sexy Stilettos, MAYYY and TheDesertFlowerJade. Hope you enjoy this chapter; so far this is my favourite!!!

**Ruby's History**

**BPOV**

After about 20 minutes, Ruby returned and looked perfectly fine. I hoped that when we sat in the dining room to hear their news, and their histories, it wouldn't be too painful to relive.  
Alice led the way to the guest room and I followed, out of curiosity and to seem friendly.  
"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay, and before you say it, I enjoyed every minute of decorating your room. It was no trouble at all," Alice babbled in less than 1 minute.

"Thank you, Alice. We greatly appreciate it," Logan said.

Ruby opened the door and they both walked in. I could tell by Ruby's face that she loved it, and Logan seemed pleased too.

"Oh my god, Alice. I love it, but I do have one question. Do we have any wardrobe space? It just that I packed for like a year. I'm a big packer and I wasn't sure what to bring," Ruby giggled.

"Of course, and I'm planning a shopping trip for next Saturday. Care to join me?" Alice asked sweetly. She already knew the answer. Ruby gave Alice a hug and squealed in a very Alice way.

"I would love to. Thank you, and next Saturday is perfect!" They both squealed together. I simply smiled at Logan and he did the same.

**RUBY POV**

We were all seated around the dining room table, about to start the dreaded talk of the night on all sides. Renesmee had gone to stay the night at Charlie's house. But only for tonight, due to our meeting and the details it would hold.

"So who would care to begin tonight's discussion?" asked Carlisle, sitting at the head of the table.  
Everyone shifted uncomfortable.

I knew this was coming, so I simply cleared my already clear throat, and threw myself to my nightmares.

"I will, Carlisle. Before I was a vampire, I was very happy. I had a husband, who actually loved me, and my beautiful little girl, Annabel. The year was 1892 and I lived in London, England. We weren't the richest family, but we managed to get by. I was on my way home, late one night. I was returning from my friend's home. I walked through the same alley I always used, whenever I walked home as it was only around the corner from my house. It was snowing heavily that night, as it was the middle of January. That weather was uncommon for England, at the time. I suddenly felt a dark presence around me. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone, so I kept my head down and walked a little faster. I was near the alley's exit when a person grabbed hold of my shoulder. I froze, not only from fear or the cold, but because of his hand. He took hold of my arms and spun me round."

I decided to pause, to let them take in what I had said so far, and to prepare myself for the nightmare of that night.

"By that point I was panicking like crazy. I don't think I had one coherent thought running through my head. I looked up and all I saw was red. His eyes were a blazing red, and I knew at that precise moment I was looking into the eyes of my killer. I knew I would die in the snow without saying goodbye to my little girl, and without being held in my husband's arms one last time." I paused again to regain my focus.

"Take your time, there's no rush. It must be a sore subject," Jasper sympathised. He sent a wave of calmness my way, which I thanked him for with a smile. Once I regained my composure and took Logan's hand for support, I felt I could go on.

"He then gave me the most blood curdling smile and whispered in my ear... 'You smell so good, I wish to kill, you but I feel that would be a waste. Instead I'll make you mine, and we can be together forever.'... As he said this, I wanted to run but I still felt frozen, and in the back of my mind, I knew I wouldn't get very far. He then kissed my neck and said... 'It will only hurt for a little while but after you will never feel pain again'... He bit my neck and the pain was excruciating, as you all well know. As the venom slowly spread, all I could think of was never seeing my little girl again. Once he had finished with me, he carried me to a house and left me on the step. He knocked and rushed off, but not before giving me the promise of returning once I was ready. The door opened, but I shut my eyes from the blinding light that greeted me."

Logan's grip on my hand became tighter, and I felt another wave of calmness from Jasper, as well as calming thoughts from Edward, and sympathetic ones from Esme. I simply tried to smile, but I think it looked more forced than I would have liked it to appear.

"I was placed into a bed with lots of blankets. The venom was slowly getting worse and was consuming the whole of my body. The only thing I could do was scream, so I did. By the end of the first day of my transformation, I realised the screaming didn't help with my pain or the pain of the person helping me. So I listened for a way to figure out where I was and who was looking after me. Sometime during the night, I felt a small warm hand take hold of mine. I then heard crying and I wanted to cry for the person's pain and my own. The person then kissed my cheek and said in the sweetest voice I could ever hear... 'I love you Mummy, please get better. The doctor doesn't know what's wrong, and Daddy is angry and crying all the time. When you were screaming, he was holding you and talking to you to try and calm you down. Wake up Mummy; you can't leave me and Daddy alone. We need you too much. You're getting colder every time you're checked on, but you'll get better, you always do. Love you forever and ever, I promise. Get better. I'll sneak down tomorrow night; Daddy says I shouldn't see you like this but I wanted to. I'll be back soon and I hope you feel better. Night night Mummy, sweet dreams.'"

A small sob escaped my lips but before I let it continue I held it together and carried on.  
"It was Annabel. That monster had placed me in front of my home, and now my family were living through hell because of what he did to me. It was the third night of my transformation and I felt much stronger and attuned with my surroundings. I didn't feel any more pain. My daughter and husband were crying beside me because I had just been declared dead. But I felt more alive than dead. My throat was aching and something near smelt so good. I opened my eyes and saw them. I totally gave into my instincts without a second thought."

I began to sob and Logan pulled me into his chest. Esme put her arm around my shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

I didn't dare to look at the rest of the Cullen's and see the looks of pity, disgust and horror in their eyes. I had already felt it, I didn't need more. I blocked out their thoughts. I knew I had to continue. With Esme taking a seat beside me, and Logan making me lean into him, I felt I should continue before I felt the need to run.

"I lunged for the closest person to me and sunk my teeth into their tender flesh. As I did this heard a horrific scream and turned to see the source of it. It was my beautiful girl with horror filled eyes. I grabbed her and before I thought what I was doing, her... her...her blood was gliding its way down to my aching throat. Once I had finished I realised what I had done. I killed the only family I had, all because of that monster. Disgusted with myself, I ran. I kept running until I could no longer smell those bloody treats I once was.

"Disgusted with my actions I ran to the only place I knew humans wouldn't be; the woods. It was quite a journey, but as a vampire, I made the journey from London to the rural regions in no time at all. It had been three days since I had killed my family, when the burning in my throat become too much to bear. But I didn't want to kill another human; the guilt was too much to bear. So I found the next best thing.

There was a nearby herd of deer roaming by a clearing in the forest. Without a second thought I lunged and killed the whole herd, as quickly as blinking. I had just finished my meal, when I heard a nearby voice. I looked around, but couldn't find the source, even though it was still there. After a few more seconds, I recognised who it belonged to. My maker.

"He appeared, and he had the smile of a proud father on his gruesome face. He came to me, and went in for a kiss, but a hiss escaped my lips. I leaned in for his neck and bit as hard as I could, making him scream in pain. In that moment I felt triumphant, he knew he had met his match. But he had deluded himself into thinking I was playing hard to get, and I was just playing dirty. I noticed while he was speaking these things, his mouth wasn't moving at all. I thought he may have been doing some kind of ventriloquist act, but why?

"He came closer and I took a step back; he didn't like this move. Taking a chance I ran, but he managed to cut me off. I was trapped, and I knew he would make me pay for running. He came closer and grabbed me, the same way he did the night we first met. I looked into his eyes and he chuckled... 'You're a feisty one, but there's fun to be gained from that. I suppose we should become more acquainted'... But before he said his name, I threw myself on him and ripped off one of his arms.

"His screams filled the forest and deafened me. He tried to stand, but I held him down and with one last statement, I said in the most menacing way I could... 'Find me, and I will kill you. Hunt me, and you'll regret it. One day I'll find you and the last thing you'll see is my smile as you die' ... I left him there writhing on the ground, as I fled to find a place I could find refuge, and try a hand at this new life my cards had dealt me.

"I went from country to country, slowly testing myself with humans. After a few decades, I was walking the streets like a human and the smell didn't affect me in any way. I ended up in Volterra during the 1940s. There I met Logan, but not in the best of circumstances."  
I turned to my mate and smiled. Emmett interrupted me.

"Ruby, who was the vampire who made you?" he asked as delicately as he could, which I appreciated.

"I found out his name later. He was Laurent." Suddenly the whole room was filled with hisses, but Carlisle silenced them.

**Don't forget to review!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: **Hey I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long and sorry this story has stopped due to my absence. I've been so busy lately, my life has been so hectic lately that I haven't had enough time to myself to think about this story and picking it back up. But I'm back now and ready to get this story back on track (:

**Logan's History**

**Ruby POV**

I guess they knew who he was after all; this makes things a little awkward. But how did they know him? Edward answered my question before it developed any further.

"Laurent was a vampire that came to try and kill Bella when she was still human and not in the care of me and my family. I'm sure Tanya has told you the story in further depth". Edward spoke clearly, but I could tell he was holding back the vengeance in his voice.

"I know the story but she never told me their names, I guess she knew it would be a sore spot for me." I replied. "Thank you for killing that monster Jacob, if you didn't do it I sure would have loved to, he's haunted my nightmares for too many years". I simply got a grunt in return which he earned a punch from Bella for but his thoughts were more sincere.

"It was mainly to protect Bella but you're welcome. He deserves his death after what he did to you and your family, I'm sorry for your lose" he thought.

"Thank you" I projected back. This earned me a smile.

**CPOV**

Guess our old enemies had more to their histories than we could ever imagine, poor Ruby for going through all that torture and self disgust, she's stronger than she looks. If only we knew her and Logan sooner we could have helped them deal with him before all that mess occurred.

"thank you very much ruby for sharing your life, and I am very sorry you had to go through all that hurt to become what you are and to have you in our presence. We greatly appreciate how you would share such a dark past with, well strangers." I directed to her.

"Its fine, you deserved to know and besides if we are going to be friends I think you should know just so we don't have all these questions which may make staying here uncomfortable. Also I just want to say I don't mind if any of you ask me a question about myself but I want to remind you that some areas may be harder to discuss than others but I will try to answer" ruby stated.

**LPOV**

I guess it was my turn. This would be fun to see their reactions, I wonder if they'll be as eventful as the Denali coven's reactions were. That was one fun night.

"Logan if you care to, would you tell us your history please?" asked Esme.

"Well, I was 19 when I was changed. It was during 1845, I lived in a small village in France. I lived just on the border between France and Germany. I lived with my brother and my mother but sadly just after I turned 19 my mother died of pneumonia. I and brother decided to turn our house and make it into a hunting shop of sorts. We got really good trade but there was a terrible storm that hit the town. The villagers were running scared, worried about livestock and their homes."

"The night the storm hit, the village had travellers come through, they decided to stay for a week. Every time they would pass by the shop I couldn't help but get a bad feeling from them, to me they didn't look safe to be around. On the third day of their visit which is the day the storm hit, one of the visitors came into the store. She was a young girl; she couldn't have been more than 15. But she looked very mature. Whilst she was looking round the store, I tried to get over my uneasy feeling and speak to her".

"She was very pale and her eyes were covered by her cloak. But when she spoke it sounded like, well like an angel would, or what I imagine an angel would sound like. She discussed her interest in some of the equipment we were selling and my brother came from out back and joined in the conversation. I then noticed her like her lips so I asked if she was hungry of thirsty, seen as she would have to stay in the store until the storm passed. To this she simple smiled".

I looked to Ruby and instead of looking worried for me she just smiled and nudged me along to tell the rest of my change.

"Before my brother or I had time to react she pounced on me and bit me in the neck, as soon as she let go of me she jumped for my brother and that was when the venom kicked in. The storm lasted for two days which was lucky for us otherwise the locals would be worried what had happened to us and why we were in a comatose like state. When I woke I saw the girl properly and noticed why she had covered her eyes, they were red. Blood red".

"Turns out the girl was a part of a tall order, Jane was my brother and my maker. She had been sent by the Volturi to find more recruits for Aro, potential guardsmen. We were taken to Volturi and Aro welcomed us with open arms. My gift and my brother's strength helped without acceptance. Shortly after we became highly respected people in the Volturi and were regarded as family by them."

"But whilst I was there I couldn't help feel that what we were doing was wrong and there was another way to do things. But I couldn't leave, I stayed for my brother. But my mind changed when I met Ruby in 1941. She found her way to the Volturi and Aro asked for her to stay so he could discuss her power. I was put in charge of her guard and for the two weeks she spent there, I don't believe there was a moment I didn't leave her side".

I looked to her and tightened my grip on her hand, earning a beaming smile from the love of my life.

"Ruby was given the choice of whether to join the Volturi or leave but I knew she wouldn't join after learning of her past and knowing her dedication to her diet. So she declined his offer but Aro wasn't happy at all and instead ordered for her death. He told me kill her but I couldn't. I knew when I met her that she was my mate; the one I had been waiting for to take me from the life had been living for so many years. So I grabbed her hand and together we both escaped. Sometimes I regret my decision of leaving, only because I left my brother there, but he's happy with that lifestyle and I'm happy with mine".

"Wait so you brother is still there?" asked Bella.

"Yes and unfortunately I believe you have had encounters with him, Demetri is my brother and I apologise for his actions and whatever harm they have caused you".

"I did not see that coming" mumbled Alice earning a snigger from everyone around the table.

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed learning about Ruby and Logan's pasts. I enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you do too (:

**Reassurance**

**BPOV**

It had been a few hours since the Blake's had shared their pasts with us and to say we were stunned was a bit of an understatement. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ruby and having to deal with the pain of not only becoming a vampire alone but knowing she killed her only family, it was heartbreaking. As much as she reassured us she was okay and had moved on from her past, I couldn't help feel she hadn't, she just had a thick skin to hide behind.

"Love, are you okay, you've been quiet for a while now?" Edward asked, concern clearly written on his beautiful face.

"I'm fine, just trying to digest something's. Edward, do you think we can trust them?" I searched in those green eyes for an answer and I saw it.

"Honestly, I do. Don't forget they came to us, willing to help, so why can't we trust them. Besides I think having me, Jasper, Alice and Nessie means we would be able to find a way to not trust them. Come on love, Carlisle wants us back in dining room". He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

I did trust them, but as a mother I had to make sure my daughter was safe and although they knew the Denali coven, I didn't know them. I just wanted to make sure I could trust them with my family, being in this life had taught me to be sure of people and who were the ones to be trusted and which ones weren't.

As I sat I looked at Ruby and merely smiled and she gave me on in response. Maybe my worries were irrational, I think me and her would become close.

"So, the reason behind why Logan and I are here is because we heard rumours surfacing about a threat in the south-"

"-Wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with new borns would it, because no offence but we've dealt with them before and if you haven't heard, we won!" boasted a proud Emmett.

"Actually Emmett", Ruby continued. "Although you faced a new born army I don't think you've faced one like this. There has been a shift lately in the battles down South. More and more forces instead of fighting for land have decided to join to create large coven."

"Ok, so what does this have to do with us?" questioned a bored Rosalie.

Logan cleared his throat and looked at each of us and then settled on me and Edward. "They are joining together, because after they heard what occurred here with Victoria and her army, they became worried. They believe that a coven with large number is better than having scatterbrained youngsters. They are battling to be powerful covens and are picking off covens one by one to gain the best vampires and force them to join with them. They are targeting those with gifted vampires. They heard of your daughter and well to say they are tempted I don't think describes it. They want power and they believe your daughter along with others in this coven will make fine additions to their "family" of sorts"

No, this couldn't be happening. Why us? We just got our lives in order, why did someone have to always come after us? My Daughter? This must be some kind of sick joke. I looked to Edward and all I saw was him twirling around his wedding band. He only did this when stressed; it had become his new habit. This wasn't good. I couldn't let this happen. They wouldn't get my daughter, any of family for that matter.

"They aren't getting her, any of us. I don't want to but if it comes down to it, we are fighting. I don't want to live knowing I didn't fight for my family." Everyone stared at me and I knew they were thinking the same thing, our family were a unit and we didn't abandon one another. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips; I knew he felt the same. This was our daughter and she would be protected at all costs.

"Look Bella, we came here to help you. We have contacts and I'm sure you do to who would be willing to fight, but we need to think rationally here. We can't go in there without a plan." Logan stated. "I know Jasper trained you before but that training won't cut it against fully matured vampires. Me and Ruby managed to find out they aren't planning to attack for another 3 months. This window is short and for all I know their plans have changed since we first heard of the rumours."

"Ok so we start training soon then, the pack is more than ready to tear up some cold flesh again." Jacob stated.

"Hang on, if the south is causing such problems and threats to other covens why haven't the Volturi heard about it and if they have why haven't they stopped it?" I questioned. It was confusing to me, they are supposed to enforce the law for our kind but yet all they did was sit back and watch the conflict rage.

"They have heard about it but, their laws aren't followed in the south. Let's just say the south is out of their control" Jasper said. He looked to Logan for confirmation and earned it in a small nod.

I couldn't handle this anymore. The room felt like it was caving in on me. I mumbled an excuse me and fled to the front porch. As the air hit me I felt calmer. I just wanted the fights to stop, it wasn't fair. My family didn't deserve this heartache; we just wanted to live together peacefully and not have to watch our backs constantly.

What if they got Renesmee? What would they do to her? Would they torture her? Would they brainwash her and make her like them? Sadistic, menacing and downright insane. I couldn't let that happen, I won't let it happen. My daughter deserved a life of happiness, laughter and constant love. Not more pain, hiding, fighting and bloodshed.

I heard the door open but didn't recognise the footsteps; I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see who it belonged to.

"I know your scared Bella, believe me I do, but me and Logan want to help and will do everything in our power to protect you, Renesmee and your family. Like we said inside, we wouldn't have come if we didn't want to help." I sat down and Ruby followed my lead. I guess I didn't block my thoughts from her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry but I thought you needed some reassurance and being a mother once, I know the feelings and thoughts you're going to be having, but I promise you, your daughter is in safe hands and no-one is going to be taking her away from you and Edward". I looked at Ruby and knew she was someone I could trust.

"Ruby, I am scared believe me I am. It's just I hate seeing my family go through this. It seems whenever my family are ready to move on and be happy we can't, there is always an obstacle in our way. I want to have my daughter live safe in the knowledge that her family are always going to be here, not off facing the next big threat."

"Bella, I'm going to say this once and only once. Your family are strong and by being here for just under a day I can see how tight you all are as a unit. Your daughter will always be safe and your family will always pull through. You have nothing to worry about and also, you're a mother, you're scarier than a vampire." I couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"Thank you Ruby, I just hope your right."

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are always loved :D**


End file.
